Freaky Circus Much 2
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Requested by BestCrossoverMovies . The Spies encounter Ringmaster and are changed back into their ugly states . Only this time , its permanent . What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by BestCrossoverMovies . Here ya go .**

* * *

><p>The girls were relaxing after a the last day of school . Tomorrow , summer would begin . They relaxed on the balcony , drinking smoothiees courtesy of Alex . She made them healthy but delicious smoothiees . They watched the sunset together . They admired the beauty . Plus , it was not always that they could relax . Usually , they were on butt kicking missions for their boss , Jerry . Much to say , they were like Charlie's Angels only younger and prettier .<p>

"This summer will be filled with -", stated Sam . She had a bad feeling suddenly . And she was right .

"Bad guys.", a voice interrupted . They stood up and turned around to meet a hologram of Jerry . Jerry instantly WOOHPed them and they went through blue cold tunnels . They landed on a luxurious couch in the office . Jerry turned on the screen .

"As you know , you have beaten a guy known as the Ringmaster . And I am unplease to tell you that he has escaped .", gasps filled the room . Images popped on the screen . Jerry continued ."We have traced him and found the location to be at a deserted island . We need you to investigate ."

GLADIS appeared with a few gadjets as the girls changed into their spy outfits .

"Today you will use the jet pack backpack ,laser lipstick and a new one , the invisible cap .", she said , tossing them at the girls who caught them with ease . They boarded a jet and set sail for the island .

* * *

><p>The girls were pretty much bored on the ship . There was nothing to do . Luckily none of them suffered ADHD because it would be a living nightmare . They shifted uncomfortably in their seats . Sam was pretty much driving , Clover was giving herself a manicure and Alex was looking out the window .<p>

"Ok Girls . We're landing .", said Sam . The other two teens buckled their seatbelts and prepared themselves . Sam almost crash landed the ship , much to the girls dissapointment .

"Did you have to do that ?", grunted Clover , getting out of her seat . Sam groaned .

"I didn't plan for it !", she argued back . They started quarreling .

"Girls Look !", said Alex , pointing outside . The girls put their argument on hold and took a second to see what the fuss was about . In front of them , was a simple ride like the ones at the fairs. Only , it was equipped with gadjets and stuff . The girls put on their caps and carefully walked out . They neared the ride .

They split up into individuals . Sam took East , Alex took North and Clover North . They examined the things around them and made sure that they were cautious enough . While they were walking , they each encountered minions of the Ringmaster . They were repairing some machinery . The girls stiffled a gasp .

Alex backed away but hit something and dived to catch it . As she did that , her cap fell off and she was no longer invisible .The minions gathered round her .

"Uh-oh .", muttered Alex . She was then handcuffed and taken to see the ringmaster herself . She thought of a plan .But couldn't come up with anything .

"Ah . One of the spies I have encountered before .", he said standing before her . Alex decided to raise her voice with hope that either her two teammates will hear her .

"Ringmaster ! Jerry warned us about you !", she said . Lucky for her , both girls heard her cry . They rushed to the place .

"I will have you be the first to try my machine . Tom , Benneck , strap her up !", he said . The two minions strapped her up to a chair and aimed the machine gun at her . Sam accidentally screamed . She covered her mouth with her hand and in the process , accidentally hit her cap off . The minions rushed at her . She tried to hold them off but failed . Soon , she found herself strapped beside Alex . Clover tried to be careful .

The Ringmaster pressed a button and the two girls were shot . Sam however , managed to reach the laser lipstick and fumbled to cut the ropes . When she succeeded , she pushed Alex and ducked . She freed Alex . And they stood up .

However , they were altered . Alex had her fish head and Sam , her claw . The minions realised what had happened and attacked the two . They fiought them off . Clover tried to not get in the way but she was hit and fell at the beam . Her cap fell off and they could see that she had gotten her old elephant trunk back . The two girls ran through the forest back to their ship . They started the engine and lift off .

Clover put the ship on autopilot and went to the back with her friends . They were sitting on a couch fumbling with their thoughts .

"Not the claw again ...", Sam whined . Alex groaned . She stood up and looked at Sam in the eye .

"Sammy , you look actually normal .", she muttered . Sam stood up , about to argue with Alex .

"Yeah . At least you don't have a trunk !", Clover backed Alex up . Sam contacted Jerry . She told him their current situation .

"Let me diagnose you girls .", he said , scanning them . He returned with bad news .

"I'm afraid that it is permanent .", he said . Clover screamed . She freaked out .

"Permanent ? How can it be ?", she shrieked . Jerry told them to be quiet .

"Yes it is . And we will get a cure . So until then , I won't send you on missions and I have found replacement spies ." , he said . Now it was Sam's turn .

"But Jerry ! We love being spies . And the cure will probably be months to find !", she said . Jerry hushed them . He didn't like dealing with whiney girls .

"I'm sorry but you will not go on missions until you are cured .", and he cut the call . The girls slumped onto a couch . The Totally Spies were ruined .

* * *

><p><strong>CliffHanger !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The spies returned home with a lot of frustration . They slammed the door shut . How dare Jerry kick them out just because the effects of the gun was permanent ? , they mused . But as much as they hated to admit it , Jerry's decision has some logic .

If they were still going on missions , other villains might laugh at them and that will ruin their self-esteem . That would ruin their careers . Not that , they wanted to stay as spies for long but it was pretty hard to explain .

Alex volunteered to make them all smoothiees . The other two sat down on the couch , sulking . Sam took out her compax . She sighed .

"At least Jerry didn't take this away .", she muttered . Clover nodded . Sam switched it on but the screen remained black . She cried out in frustration . "Jerry cancelled it ! Ugh !", she threw it on a nearby chair . Alex came back with smoothiees and offered one two each of them . They graciously took the cups . Sam had a hard time holding it as one o her hand was a claw . But she managed .

Clover , however , has a hard time drinking it . The huge trunk was getting in the way . Alex and Sam snickered .

"Help me !", she whined .

"I'm pretty sure elephants drink with their trunks . They suck up the water and blow it in their mouths .", said Sam . Clover glared at her . She shrugged ."Just saying ." Clover looked at the smoothiee . It looked very delicious and mouth-watering . She swallowed her pride and sucked the smoothiee with her trunk . Then , she blew it in her mouth . Alex gagged .

"Eww ! Clover , Gross !', she said , looking away . Sam did the same .

"well , I am practically like an elephant . How about you Sammy ?", she asked . Sam looked at her claw . She used it to position the straw but the straw was cut into two .

"Wow , that's sharp . ", she murmured . They both looked at Alex .

"Your turn .", said Clover . Alex opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish . Ironically , she was part fish . There was an aquarium in the room . Alex went over there and dipped her head . She could breathe underwater . She started to talk but neither Sam nor Clover could understand . The fish seemed to understand , though .

"Great . I have a claw , you have elephant powers and she has a fish as a head .", said Sam . She stood up and went to get her compax . It was almost broken but in good condition . Sam put it on the table and used one hand to break it apart . She seperated the pieces and then looked at the girls in excitement .

"Girls , I can recreate this . We could make our own spy team .", she said , gleefully . The girls cheered .

"What should we be called ?", asked Alex . The girls sat down and thought about it .

"How about , C-Bud ?", suggested Clover ." It stands for Circus Buds ." , Sam shook her head . It was too offensive .

"SuperFreaks ?", she asked . They shook their heads .

"SAC ? ASC ? CAS ? CSA ?", asked Sam .

"I like CSA .", said Alex , Clover nodded in agreement . So it was decided . THey would be CSA .


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry sat on his chair in his office . He faced the three new spies . They were less cranky than his last but he liked the last better . The three girls all had different personalities and looks . He was unsure that they would cooperate .

Rachel . She was a red-head and wore too much make-up . She faintly reminds him of Clover . She had pale skin and freckles .

Bianca . She was the fit one . Her hair was black and she held a ball in one hand . This was Alex's clone then .

Trina . She was a blonde and had spectacles . She looked unsure and insecure .

Jerry had to sigh . Were these the ones they had to count on ? This is hopless but he had to train them .

"So girls , do you know why you are here ?", he asked , formally . The girls paid less attention .

"I don't really care !", said Rachel , blowing a bubble and it popped . She took out a nail filer and started working on her nails . Jerry looked at the second girl for her reaction .

"Can I go home now ? I don't have long .", said Bianca , looking at her watch . She was impatient and demanding . Jerry was a former spy . He can tell these things .

"Wow . This is so cool .", said Trina . She looked like a nerd . Jerry sighed and stood up . HE explained why they were here . They all listened attentively including Rachel . Their jaw-dropped and they immediately sat down in fear of fainting . He pressed a button and the chairs they sat down were taken to the second room . He walked in after .

"You all will train to be spies . Whether you like it or not . Besides , sometimes you get missions in Paris .", he said . The girls expression were a bit happy and they started training . Their training suits were given and Jerry forbid them to pick the colours red , yellow and green . It remined him so much about the girls . So the three picked out : orange , purple and light blue .

The training went well . They were so good eventhough they were amateurs . But they still couldn't top the other spy girls . No matter how much they did , Jerry found himself constantly comparing the two teams . And each time , he would pick his former agents . He sighed deeply . He could not keep on remembering them . They were gone . Finished .

* * *

><p>But all of Jerry's thoughts were wrong . The Totally spies were not finished . Sam had logged on to WOOHP's database and she and her gang is watching the new spies' training . They were not bad . But the girls are better .<p>

"Look at them .", said Clover , releasing her anger . Sam sighed .

"Remember when we did that ?", asked Alex , dreamily . Clover tried to snap her friend out of it .

"Hello ! Alex . He replaced us !", she said . Sam finished tinkering with the last of the gadjets .

"Yeah . Clover's right . The gadjets are finished . The suits are done . Soon , WOOHP will know of CSA .", said Sam with determination . Alex sighed and nodded .

"So , what's our first move ?", asked Alex .

"We track down the Ringmaster .", they said , all together .


	4. Chapter 4

The girls logged on various computers and scanned whatever they grabbed from the ringmaster . Luckily , Sam could log into the police database and they found matching fingerprints . Using the fingerprint , they tracked him on the web . The police would never thought of using this because they never knew how . This was the work of extraordinary spies . And they were really extraordinary .

After tracking him , Sam downloaded it into their compax .

"Come on girls . We have a villain to destroy ."

But they weren't the only ones with the lead .

* * *

><p>The three new spies sat down on the couch provided in the middle of the room . They were tired but happy . They were finally real spies . Walking around the building , they often heard stories about the old spy team and they heard that the old team were one of the best . But the three girls refuse to hear it from anyone . They want to hear about it from Jerry himself . So , right now , they were here . In his office .<p>

"Jer , who are Sam , Alex and Clover ?", asked Rachel . Jerry , who was drinking a cup of tea accidentally spat it out in shock . HE cleared his throat .

"They were a spy team before you ...", he said . The girls exchanged glances .

"What happened to them ?", asked Bianca . Jerry sighed .

"They were chasing a villain . Then they were killed .", lied Jerry . He didn't want them to know the truth . Suddenly the alarm sounded . Jerry looked at the computer .

"The Ringmaster is on the loose . We have found where he is . here are your gadjets . In the plane , I will explain .", said Jerry , hastily . The girls were on their first mission for WOOHP . The girls hopped on a plane and Jerry gave them the stats .

* * *

><p>The CSA team were hiding behind crates , watching the Ringmaster's every move . The villain was here alone which was making him vulnerable to threats . But he seemed like he didn't mind . They each held weapons in their hands . However , soon , they heard a plane and some people hop off . The Ringmaster heard that too , apparently , so he escaped while they were occupied . The girls went to investigate the sound .<p>

They were behind a wall and was about to attack when they saw the symbol . WOOHP . Their eyes widened and the trio spies attacked the CSA team . But the CSA were fast because they weren't amateur spies .

They tied the other team .

"What are you guys doing ? We almost had the Ringmaster !", said Sam , to the three .

"Yeah . We were here first .", said Alex . Even she was mad which was hard to do .

"WOOHP sent amateurs huh ?", asked Clover . The three new spies exchanged glances . The question on their mind was , who were they .

"Who are you ?", asked the three .

"He didn't tell you ? We're the original spy team . I'm Sam that'd Alex and that's Clover .", said Sam . The three girls stared at her in disbelief .

"But he said that you guys were dead !", said Bianca . The older spies looked at her shocked .


	5. Chapter 5

Sam , Alex and Clover sat down frustrated . They had released the younger girls . The Younger girls followed them into their ship as talking in the villains lair would be unappropriate . The girls were still wearing their new and sam-improved suits . They each wore masks and Sam wore a stretchy glove .

"How dare he say that we are dead !", exclaimed Clover. She put the plane on autopilot . They got the plane by using WOOHP's identity with the air force . See , Sam's smart . They turned their attention to the girls .

"What else did he say ?", asked Alex . They wanted to see if there were more lies . The girls simply shook their heads .

"That's it ...", said Trina .

"What happened to you guys anyway ?", asked Rachel . The girls exchanged glances and nodded . Sam started the story .

"A few days ago , we were on a mission , tracking down the Ringmaster . Then , he shot us with a gun and we became like this .", said Sam as she and the others opened their disguises to show their defaults . The new spies gasped . Clover finished the story and the new spies have found a feeling of hatred towards their boss . Who can blame them ? The trio dropped off the three girls at their stop . They said goodbye and flew off .

* * *

><p>Bianca , Rachel and Trina waved from afar . They had respect towards those spies . They tried to fix their lives . As soon as the plane was out of sight , the three were WOOHP-ed . They fell into a tube and landed on top of each other . They returned to a comfortable position . Each with an annoyed expression on their faces .<p>

"Jerry !", shrieked Rachel . She broke a nail and was trying to repair it . Jerry rolled his eyes . Bianca stood up .

"Why didn't you tell us about the former spies ?", she asked , springing the question a little bit too early . Jerry almost choked on air . He loosened his tie . He turned to the girls .

"I-I err . Did you meet them ?", he asked , rather uncomfortably . The three nodded . Jerry became interested ."How are they ?"

"They are great . They rebuilt their lives .", said Trina . Jerry scratched his bold head a bit . He was about to say something but the alarm sounded and he pressed a button which sent them to their mission . Isn't that a little soon ?

* * *

><p>The ori Spies sat down on the couch taking everything in . They were tired , sore and frustrated . Jerry betrayed them and lied to others that they were dead . If he said that they disappeared , that would be less offensive . But dead ? That was really rude . They were in the middle of their thoughts when their newly installed alarm went off . They got on the jet and zoomed to the Ringmaster's new lair . They arrived at the same time the new WOOHP spies arrived .<p>

"Hey girls .", said Alex but was shushed by the five spies . She smiled sheepishly and they hid behind a contraption . They strained their ears to listen to what the Ringmaster is planning .

"Soon everyone will be freaks !", he said , laughing evilly . Sam took this opportunity to dive in and grab whatever he was holding . She held out the device .

"No !", shouted the Ringmaster . Sam examined it and saw a button that said 'reverse all transformation' . She , non-hesitantly , pressed the button and energy shot out . It consumed the three ori spies and they were turned to normal . They took in everything . Sam was happy to have her hand back , ALex was happy not to have fins for ears and Clover loved her nose .

They remembered the Ringmaster and lunged at him . The three new spies called Jerry as soon as the ori spies had tied the RIngmaster up . Jerry came in soon . HE was surprised to see his original spies , all normal and well . But the three were not happy to see him . Now Jerry had to choose between them or the other three .


	6. Chapter 6

Now Jerry had to choose between them or the other three .

"I -uh ..", said Jerry . He had no heart to choose between them . They were both great in their own ways . But everyone expected him to choose the original because they were longer with him . But the new team were great too . During training , they had funny antics and warmed up to him . Althought this was their first mission , he felt a bond . But , Trina interrupted him .

"Just pick them . We don't want to be spies anyway . Just erase our memories and send us back .", she said . Jerry thought this was a great idea . They all went back to WOOHP . The three new spies went to the Memory Room and were strapped to a machine . SOme agents started the machine and soon , they remember nothing of what happened . They were sent home .The next day , they would wake up like nothing had happened .

"I'm glad that's over ...", said Alex , sipping a drink GLADIS had prepared for them .They all agreed and spent days relaxing without a mission .Sam kept the spy stuff in a safe and sold the jet . The next week , Jerry apologised to them and they in return , asked him to send them to Paris as a bonus . He reluctantly agreed and they were sent to one of the fanciest hotels and were given shopping money . AH , the perks of being a spy . They spent the rest of the week in Paris and went home on the last week of summer .

* * *

><p>"That was great !", said Clover , bringing in her bags of shopping . She would out-fashion Mandy as she bought the most exclusive clothes and begged the salesclerk to not sell anything to a certain raven-haired person . She and her girls sat on the couch and were watching the movie Alex picked out . Suddenly , the screen blacked out and Jerry appeared . He held out a few papers and the spies knew what he was about to say .<p>

"We have a new mission .", he announced , slightly smiling . The girls groaned and were instantly WOOHP-ed . Well , that was a price for being a spy . Right ?

They got their suits on . They sighed , remembering their good times with the suits . They were now after on of their common villains , Tim Scam . They got their gadjets and hurried off on a jet . They were glad to be back ! They were glad to chase villains again . Eventhough they had sharp weapons and guns aimed at them . Oh , well .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry , I had to end it because I don't have any ideas and I need to focus on finishing the stories I can for next year ...<strong>


End file.
